Lorien Legacies: Henri's Point of View
by KayKay06
Summary: I have decided to write I am Number Four in Henri's point of view. Hopefully this will bring out more of Henri's fathery-like love towards John/Four. Hope you enjoy! Please give me tips!
1. Leaving again

**This is the start of I am Number Four from Henri's point of view. Hopefully I'll have enough determination to finish. Hope you enjoy!**

I tore the pictures of Daniel and his friends off the wall. _I told him not to keep this crap. _I double checked the rooms and then walked outside and tossed it into the fire. I couldn't control the anger in my voice when I said "I told you not to keep this. It's just slowing us down." He didn't answer. Sometimes I don't think he understands the importance of his survival. I know I'm hard on him, but he must know that I have to be. He needs to mature. Maybe if he matures his legacies will start forming. Maybe I need to be harder on him. If I push him far enough he might start to grow up. He needs to grow up fast because he can be killed now, and if he doesn't start to realize that he will be killed.

I set down our two bags and my equipment into the back of the jeep. I knelt down and started to take out the license plates. Daniel sighed loudly as if he wanted me to hear him. I ignored him. As I walked to the drivers side of the jeep I yelled at him "Lets go." I climbed into the jeep and started it. Daniel jumped in with a somber look on his face. "Ready?" I asked, knowing that the real answer was no. "Yea." he replied without looking at me. I sighed and started to drive. Daniel looked out the window catching glimpses of beach here and there. There was silence for the first few minutes we drove and wanting to pass through the period of sadness I asked "Have you decided on what you want your new name to be?" I could tell he really didn't want to talk right now but he answered anyway. "John Smith." I couldn't help but chuckle. "You're sure?" I asked. A grin had spread across my face. This time he looked at me when he answered. "Yea. You still going to go by Henri?" I looked into his eyes when I said this "Yes. That's the plan. That's always been the plan." I knew he could tell that I meant that in different ways.

The plan was to find the other members of the Garde. The plan was to train with each other until they were ready to face Setrakus Ra. Then if we won, which we would, we would reproduce. Save our race. Save earth and all of humanity. And we would, if John liked it or not. Unite. Fight. Protect. That was the plan.

As we rode I, also found myself staring at the sunset hitting the water. It was a beautiful sight, much like Lorien. It didn't feel anything like Lorien though. Lorien was our planet. No longer our home, but we were reminded of it every night in our dreams. John tells me he sees Lorien just before the attack, the beautiful land. The grass greener than anything on earth. He says after this gift he is able to see, it all turns into a nightmare, a nightmare that came true. Slaughter everywhere. His own father fighting to help Lorien. He sees us boarding the ship, all of us panicking. We were all filled with a sickening anger. With worry and doubt. Our home was gone, hibernating as John says. Earth is now our home.

**Thanks! Please leave reviews for advice! I hoped you enjoyed! **

_**-Keep calm and don't get caught by the Mogs-**_


	2. Another Home for Another Life

**Chapter Two. Updated this... hope you enjoy. **

"Time to get a new phone." I said to John as we pulled into the parking lot of a Verizon store.

"What?" he asked while he pulled his headphones out of his ears.

"I said, time to get a new phone." I realized that I said it with a little of annoyance in my tone.

John rolled his headphones up around his iPod and stuffed in his bag.

"IPhone this time, right?" he asked.

"Sure." I replied as I turned off the car.

I made sure I had my wallet and then got out of the car. John followed in after me. I walked over to the service counter and looked around the room. There wasn't any Mogs here but we still had to make this quick. I glanced behind me to see that John wasn't there. I turned around. "John?"

He was walking along the aisle of phones moving closer to two girls that were seated near an aisle. "John." I said raising my voice a bit. He looked up from the phones, sighed, and then he traipsed towards me.

I talked to the man behind the counter about data plans and such while John just sat there looking bored, which I'm sure he was. While we were waiting for the man to get our cases the bell on top of the door rang and a man with black hair, black eyes, and a black mustache walked in. I immediately could tell by the way he walked that he was a Mogadorian. _Crap._ I thought.

I lowered my voice so only John could hear.

"Keep your head facing the counter. A Mogadorain just entered."

I tapped my fingers on the counter do try to calm my nervousness. John was looking forward acting like he was observing the different pamphlets and equipment that hung or sat behind the counter. The man came quickly from the back room and said quite loudly "Here you go." I jumped back in surprise.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized. John grinned._ How could he think something was funny at a time like this?_

"No, no its fine. I wasn't really paying attention."

We paid for the phone and picked up everything we needed and walked out. The Mogadorian didn't take any interest in us.

When we got in the car John said, "That was close Henri."

"Yes we should be glad he was to dumb to know it was us."

We drove for a few more hours and then stopped to grab some food. Then we were on the road again.

"We are almost here John." I said. "We are?" he replied as if he didn't believe me. It was pouring down rain and the sign was barely visible.

"Yes. Look." I said as I pointed to the sign.

John squinted his eyes to read it.

"Welcome to Paradise, Ohio. Population 5,243." He paused and looked around at the fields filled with hay and cows. "Some paradise." He finished. I sighed.

"Next time you can pick the place." He nodded and stared out the window. We drove through the fields only seeing about fifteen houses or so. Our house came into view. It looked disgusting. Great location but disgusting. A few windows were cracked and shutters were falling of or missing. The paint was old and chipping of and the stairs to the porch looked broken.

"That is our house." I said to John.

He looked at the house and then stared at me with a bitter expression. "You've _got_ to be kidding me."

**Please tell me what you think and give me tips on what I should do or how to improve! Hope you liked it! Thanks!**

**-Keep calm and don't get caught by the Mogs- **


End file.
